Kurtofsky
by TheRealMaraJade
Summary: About a homicide attempt on Kurt Hummel


Title: Kurtofsky  
Author: TheRealMaraJade

Spoilers: Up to S2E07, plus extrapolation on possibilities for the next few episodes based on a few unconfirmed spoilers

Warnings: Strong languague, violence and homophobes characters.

A/N: Hi guys! Consider this as sort of an intermission to "Opposites Attraction" though it doesn't happen in the same universe. I want to have more time to brew the Burt and Dave interaction, plus, after episode 207 I had to explain Dave's threat towards Kurt, so, this was born. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and I make NO money from this. I just write to have fun!

Summary: About a homicide attempt on Kurt Hummel

* * *

Dave knew he wasn't the smartest in his class, but he had been incredibly foolish these past few weeks. First, he had kissed – although he wouldn't admit aloud, preferring to pose as the victim – Kurt "Homo" Hummel. Then, he had winked at him in the middle of the lunchroom, in plain sight for anyone to see – thank God for small miracles because no one noticed. And that had led him possibly to the worst mistake of his life!

Dave would never admit to anyone, but sometime between the first slushie he threw at Kurt, and the kiss they had shared, he started to have inappropriate feelings toward Hummel. Glee Club presentations with songs like "Push it" and "Toxic" didn't help that any. He had started to notice how small the boy was but yet with a well-toned muscular complexion, not at all limited to his ass. He had started to marvel at how his lips and voice were similar to a girl's.

And that bothered him to no end.

His parents, both very religious, didn't approve of homosexuals, and had since Dave's childhood stomped into his head that being a homosexual was wrong. When he went to school, his friendship with Azimio just enhanced that notion for Dave.

Nevertheless, for the past few months his usual dreams about cheerleaders had changed to involve a certain male cheerleader who had recently joined Sue Sylvester's group.

He had all this up in his head to worry about, and seeing Kurt everyday was unnerving. So he moved on from slushies to shoves to the lockers. And he could have continued with that, if Hummel hadn't cornered him that day.

After a particularly nasty shove, Kurt came after him yelling his head off. He said some pretty nasty things – like Dave not being his type because he was chubby – and Kurt wouldn't let it down. He would just scream louder and louder – and closer and closer – to Dave, who in a fit of exasperation silenced Kurt with a kiss.

The sensation had been so exhilarating that he had inadvertently leaned in for a second kiss, until Kurt's push brought him back to reality.

Dave became afraid and paranoid that anyone would find out the truth about him after that – especially when Kurt appeared with a boy who could only be his boyfriend to confront Dave. His bullying against Kurt had escalated to vicious new levels of violence. And he kept fiercely telling himself that it had nothing to do with jealousy, but rather with the fact that it was wrong to be gay and to have all those feelings that Dave had.

Until one day, when Kurt entered the lunchroom talking with that black chick he was friends with. He hadn't noticed that Dave was eavesdropping, listening to a conversation about Kurt going on a date with a dreamy boy named Blaine – that could only be his boyfriend, that guy who had confronted Dave after the incident at the boy's locker room.

Dave was so furious, that as he went to grab his food, he passed by Kurt's table to curse at him.

And he had unwillingly winked in Kurt's direction.

At first he had been terrified that anyone could have seen that. After a while nobody said anything to him, so he figured he must be safe.

However Dave had started to worry that Kurt could have misunderstood that wink. Perhaps he thought Dave had been threatening him? Or, worse, FLIRTING with him?

Dave couldn't let that happen. He also couldn't let this turn into a rumor at school, or his life was over.

So, he used the only language that he understood: violence. He threatened to hurt Kurt. However the threat hadn't exactly been about hurting him, or to make him pay. He had simply said he would kill him.

That threat alone made Dave feel like the most miserable of men. It had definitely being his biggest mistake ever! No matter how much he hated those feelings growing inside him, he couldn't bring himself to kill Kurt. First and foremost, it was wrong to kill anyone. But also because he didn't think he could kill the boy who was the source of his unrequited feelings – hell, ever since the kiss he had been having trouble even hurting him a little bit with a shove against the lockers.

So, instead of escalating his bullying against this particular Glee Club member, he decided to withdraw completely from Kurt.

It worked for a few weeks.

Until Azimio got restless and decided it was time to have some 'fun' as he used to call it. It was one late Thursday afternoon, after hockey practice. Most people had left school already, except for the sports team – and Glee Club, who had rehearsal.

Dave gulped, an uneasy feeling on the pit of his stomach. He followed Azimio until he stopped in front of Kurt's locker.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"Waiting for homo to show up. We owe that special treatment that we promised him the time he came to school wearing that weird silver dress."

Before Dave could answer, Kurt appeared at the corridor. He glanced at Dave momentarily before turning to his locker, blocked by Azimio. "Excuse me, I need to get a book from my locket."

"Not so fast, lady face." Azimio pushed Kurt across the corridor so forcefully that he hit the other wall and fell to the floor. "We are going to have some fun with you, ok?"

As Azimio approached Kurt, he looked up at Dave. Deep down in those blue eyes, always so full of pride and arrogance, Dave saw for the first time ever, pure and raw fear.

Azimio aimed a kick at Kurt, who groaned painfully. He grabbed the other boy by his shirt and forced him to stand up, jamming his back towards the wall. He punched Kurt in the face. Blood started to drip from his nose.

Before he could actually think it through, Dave pulled Azimio from Kurt. "No."

"What is wrong with you, man?" He asked angrily.

"Stop hurting him. This has got to stop." Dave clenched his fist.

Azimio looked flabbergasted "Why?"

Dave glanced at Kurt for a moment, to see if he was too badly injured. He was looking at him, shocked, his mouth agape. "Just. Stop."

"Not unless you give me a good reason. Are you defending homo now, Karofsky?" He asked incredulously. "What, he gave you a blowjob and now you are friendly with him?"

Dave punched Azimio. The other boy yelled and jammed his shoulder against his former friend's stomach, shoving him against the lockers.

Dave hit his head, and was momentarily confused. Azimio punched him in the stomach twice. He doubled over, expecting another one, which never came. When he looked at Azimio, the jock had a fist aimed at him but it hadn't hit the intended target because two small hands had taken hold of his arm. Azimio elbowed Kurt in the face, and turned back to Dave.

Before he could do anything, though, Dave punched him again in the face. Azimio fell on his knees. Another punch, and he was to the floor.

Dave got over him and started punching him in the face, over and over again.

Kurt had started yelling, but Dave couldn't really hear him.

"Karofsky, stop! Karofsky, you are going to kill him! Karofsky…Dave!"

That last word finally penetrated Dave's altered mental status. He got up, and away from Azimio, who was groaning, barely awake. He looked at Kurt, who had tears in his eyes and blood dripping freely from his nose. He grabbed Kurt's arm, because suddenly he felt light-headed.

At that moment Principal Sue Sylvester appeared at the end of the corridor. "You three, in my office. NOW."

Dave gulped and let go of Kurt, who turned and walked towards Ms. Sylvester. Dave started to walk towards her as well, but she barked. "Help your buddy up. He doesn't look like he can walk on his own."

"Look, I don't know exactly what happened there, but it seems pretty obvious. I don't care, anyway. You two sluggish apes," she pointed at Azimio and Dave, "are expelled from this school for attacking a fellow student."

Dave felt numb. Ms. Sylvester started filling out their expulsion papers.

"Ms. Sylvester?" Kurt's small voice piped up.

"What is it, Hummel?"

"Actually…Karofsky was defending me. Azimio was beating the crap out of me, and he intervened."

She looked at Dave, who remained silent, and back at Kurt. Dave sincerely hoped she hadn't figured out why he had done such a thing. "He still attacked a fellow student, and that is enough reason to be expelled." She spat. "But since it _seems,_" she stressed the last word, "that he was protecting a weaker student from being thoroughly throttled, I can reserve judgment until I talk to both your parents. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

She opened the door for them to leave. "Dismissed."

Both of them got up. As he left, he looked at Azimio who was giving him a dirty look and mouthing the word "homo," behind Sue Sylvester's back. Dave felt a shiver run down his spine, and silently thanked that Azimio had been expelled.

"Now, you, Azimio…" The door closed

"Thank you."

Kurt and Dave had gotten to the parking lot. They had walked there side by side without really meaning to.

"Don't mention it." He was looking at the ground. "And thank you for helping me out with Ms. Sylvester."

"It was the least I could do," Kurt was eyeing Dave as if for the first time.

"You're still bleeding."

Kurt reached up with his hand. Seeing the blood on his fingers, he grabbed a tissue from his bag and pushed it against his nose. "Gaga, how I'm supposed to drive home like this?"

"Do you want a ride?" Dave asked, a funny feeling in his heart that he didn't want to analize closely at that moment.

Kurt looked at him. "This is not some inventive plan for you to kill me like you threatened a while back and blame it on Azimio, is it?"

Dave laughed out loud and grunted. His ribs hurt like hell. "No, I don't think I could come up with something that clever."

Kurt looked at him, uncertainty is his eyes, as well as something else. Dave couldn't identify it. Hope? Sympathy? Something else entirely that Dave wouldn't dare think about?

He didn't know. But for the first time he felt happy.


End file.
